Jace Wayland
Jace Herondale ist der Adoptivsohn von Maryse und Robert Lightwood und somit der Adoptivbruder von Alec, Max und Isabelle Lightwood. Er wird verkörpert von Dominic Sherwood. Jace ist ein Mitglied der Herondale-Familie. Persönlichkeit Jace ist ein erfahrender Shadowhunter und sehr hartnäckig. Er bevorzugt es zu handeln und erst danach um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Er ist stark, einfallsreich und zuversichtlich und er bewundert sich oft selbst, wenn er Dämonen getötet hat. Außerdem ist er loyal und tut alles für seine Freunde. Allerdings denkt Jace, dass Gefühle und Liebe bei Missionen im Weg stehen und versucht daher keine zu haben, ist aber trotzdem in Clary verliebt. Er ist sarkastisch und temperamentvoll. Jace ist aber auch ungeduldig und besonders von Simon lässt er sich leicht verärgern. Aussehen Jace hat blonde Haare und ein blaues und ein blau-braunes Auge. Er ist 1,80 m groß und hat einen durchtrainierten Körper. Früheres Leben Jace ist der Sohn von Stephen und Céline Herondale. Als seine Mutter gestorben ist, hat Valentine Morgenstern es geschafft, Jace zu bekommen und ihm Engelblut zu injizieren. Er tat es teilweise, um sich beim Kreis zu rächen. Er wurde von Valentine großgezogen und ihm wurde erzählt, dass er der Sohn von Michael Wayland sei. Valentine hat in Jaces Kindheit durch die Gestaltenwandler-Rune die Gestalt von Michael Wayland angenommen und ihm erzählt, seine Mutter sei gestorben, als er noch ein Baby war. Als Jace 10 Jahre alt war, hat Valentine den Tod von Michael Wayland vorgetäuscht und Jace in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er durch den Aufstand des Kreises getötet wurde. Daraufhin wurde Jace von den Lightwoods aufgenommen und im New Yorker Institut mit den anderen Shadowhuntern aufgezogen. Maryse behandelte ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn und Alec, Isabelle und Max sind für ihn wie seine Geschwister. Alec ist auch sein Parabatai. Da er immer noch glaubt, Michael sei sein Vater gewesen, will er immer noch Rache an den Leuten, die Schuld an seinem Tod sind, ausüben. Staffel 1 Eines Abends beschließen Jace, Isabelle und Alec einen Gestaltwandler zu jagen, der Mundies umbringt und ihnen das Blut abzapft. Alec will die Zustimmung für die Mission vom Rat einholen, aber Jace meint, es sei nicht nötig. Die drei gehen daraufhin zum Club Pandemonium. Jace stößt auf dem Weg ins Pandemonium mit Clary zusammen, da er denkt, sie würde ihn nicht sehen können. Als sie ihn daraufhin anspricht, ist er überrascht, dass sie durch den Glanz sehen kann. Er meint zu ihr, sie hätte das zweite Gesicht. Während Isabelle die anderen Dämonen ablenkt, konfrontiert Jace den Gestaltwandler und ein Kampf bricht aus. Clary ist ihnen ins Pandemonium gefolgt und während des Kampfes passt Jace auf, dass ihr nichts passiert. Sie nimmt eine Seraph-Klinge in die Hand und als das Schwert in ihrer Hand aufleuchtet, ist Jace sich so gut wie sicher, dass sie auch ein Shadowhunter ist. Nachdem der Kampf vorbei ist, läuft Clary weg. Daraufhin folgt Jace ihr nach Hause, wo sie von einem Dämon angegriffen wird. Als er ihr zu Hilfe kommt und sie nach einem Dämonenbiss in seinen Armen zusammenbricht, nimmt er sie mit ins Institut. Da Jace sich so gut wie sicher ist, dass sie ein Shadowhunter ist, brennt er ihr eine Rune'' an den Hals, die dazu dient, dass Wunden schneller heilen. Alec missbilligt Jaces Entscheidung, sie mit ins Institut zu bringen, aber Jace besteht darauf. Clary wacht schließlich auf und Jace ist ziemlich überrascht, da sie nichts von der Schattenwelt weiß und erzählt ihr davon. Er begleitet Clary nach draußen und als ein Mitglied des Kreises kommt und sie Clary Fairchild nennt, bringt er ihn im Namen seines Vaters um. Dann bringt er Clary und ihren besten Freund Simon ins Institut. Jace stellt Clary dem Trainer und Ex-Mitglied des Kreises, Hodge Starkweather, vor, der sie dann aufklärt. Damit Clary ihre Erinnerungen wiederbekommt, schlägt Jace vor, mit ihr in die Stadt der Knochen (''City of Bones) zu den Brüdern der Stille zu gehen. Obwohl die anderen davon nicht begeistert sind, stimmt Clary zu. Jace begleitet sie und sie erfährt, dass sie Valentines Tochter ist und ein Mann namens Magnus ihre Erinnerungen nahm, als sie klein war. Als sie, Jace, Alec und Isabelle sich mit Magnus treffen, will dieser Clary zuerst nicht helfen, ihre Erinnerungen wiederzubekommen. Als die Shadowhunter Magnus aber helfen, gegen Mitglieder des Kreises zu kämpfen, stimmt er zu. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er Clarys Erinnerungen an einen Dämon namens Valak verfüttert hat. Als sie den Dämon beschwören und dieser als Preis von jedem eine Erinnerung mit der Person verlangt, die er am meisten liebt, wird Alec eine Erinnerung von Jace genommen. Da Alec daraufhin den Kreis unterbricht und der Dämon Jace ergreift, vernichtet Clary den Dämon und somit ihre letzte Chance, ihre Erinnerungen wiederzuerlangen, um Jace zu retten. Während der Suche nach dem Kelch der Engel entwickeln Clary und Jace Gefühle füreinander. Nach einer Verfolgung mit mehreren Dämonen,während der sich Jace, Clary und Isabelle trennen müssen, ersticht Clary Jace mit einer Seraph-Klinge, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es sich dabei um einen Dämon handelt, der Jaces Gestalt angenommen hat. Als die beiden sich anschließend im Institut wiederbegegnen, küssen sie sich vor den Augen von Isabelle und Alec. Letzterer wendet sich verletzt ab. Als das Feenwesen Meliorn, mit dem Isabelle hin und wieder die Nacht verbringt, in die City of Bones gebracht werden soll, was seinen sicheren Tod bedeuten würde, befreien Jace, Clary und Isabelle ihn ohne Alecs Wissen und Zustimmung''. Als Dank hilft Meliorn Clary, indem er ihr mittels der Portalscherbe, die sie um den Hals trägt, einen Weg zeigt, Valentine und somit auch ihre Mutter aufzuspüren. Er öffnet ein Tor, das in eine andere Dimension führt, in welcher ein Portal existiert, durch das man zu Valentine kommt. Jace darf nicht mit in die andere Dimension, bewacht das Tor jedoch zusammen mit Meliorn, da sich ein Dämon nähert. Dieser darf unter keinen Umständen eindringen, da es dort keine Dämonen und daher auch keine Shadowhunter mehr gibt und die Welt ihm demnach schutzlos ausgeliefert wäre. Währenddessen versucht Alec Jace mittels ihrer Parabatai-Rune aufzuspüren, was bei beiden erhebliche Schmerzen verursacht. Dadurch abgelenkt, schafft Jace es nicht, den Dämon aufzuhalten und wird schließlich von Meliorn doch noch in die andere Dimension gelassen. Jace wird dort im Kampf vom Dämon vergiftet und da er keine Runen besitzt, muss Clary ihn durch das Portal schleunigst zu Valentines Versteck und damit zurück in ihre eigene Dimension bringen. Dort finden sie Jaces totgeglaubten Vater Michael Wayland eingesperrt in einem Käfig. Sie befreien ihn und gehen zusammen durch ein Portal zum Jade Wolf, um die Unterweltler um Hilfe zu bitten. Da Jace viel Blut verloren hat und durch die Parabatai-Rune erheblich geschwächt wurde, funktioniert seine Heilrune nicht ausreichend und Clary und Simon müssen bei Raphael Blutkonserven für ihn holen. Während sie nach Jocelyn und Valentine suchen, erzählt Michael ihnen, dass Valentine ein Versteck in Renwick, einem verlassenen Pockenkrankenhaus, hat. Als sie dort sind, gibt Clary Jace einen falschen Kelch. Valentine deaktiviert daraufhin seine Gestaltwandler-Rune und meint, er und nicht Michael Wayland sei Jaces Vater gewesen, was bedeuten würde, dass Clary und Jace Geschwister sind. Valentine kann entkommen. Jace, der mit der ganzen Situation überfordert ist und entdeckt, dass sein ganzes Leben eine Lüge war, macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er Valentine nicht getötet hat, als er die Möglichkeit hatte. Er beginnt an sich zu zweifeln und denkt, dass er Valentine vielleicht ähnlicher ist, als er es gerne hätte und dieser ihn zu einem Killer herangezogen hat. Als Hodge die Shadowhunter hintergeht, indem er den Kelch der Engel stiehlt und ihn Valentine übergeben will, versuchen Jace und die anderen ihn aufzuhalten, kommen aber zu spät. Jace fragt Hodge, wie er sie verraten konnte, wo er doch ihr Lehrer gewesen sei und praktisch zur Familie gehört habe. Hodge stellt daraufhin klar, dass er für Verbrechen bestraft wurde, die u.a. die Lightwoods begangen haben. Die beiden kämpfen gegeneinander, wobei Jace Hodge die Hand abschneidet. Von der abgetrennten Hand nimmt er den Ring an sich, mithilfe dessen Hodge mit Valentine in Verbindung tritt. Er spricht mit Valentine und dieser sagt ihm, dass sie sich ähnlicher sind, als er glauben möchte. Als Jace meint, dass er nie Unschuldige umbringen würde, entgegnet Valentine nur: ''Noch nicht. und versucht Jace von seinem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. Jace lehnt jedoch ab. Jace ruft Alec an, um ihm zu sagen, dass er zu Valentine gehen wird, um ihn umzubringen. Alec versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, doch Jace lässt sich nicht beirren. Er nimmt erneut Kontakt zu Valentine auf, und sagt ihm, dass er sich ihm anschließen will. Dieser ist nicht überzeugt und sagt ihm, dass sie sich unter seinen Bedingungen treffen werden und dass er da zuschlägt, wo sein Gegner am verwundbarsten ist. Er gibt zu, dass ein direkter Kampf vielleicht schwierig für ihn wird und er es deshalb auf Jace Freunde abgesehen hat. Jace versucht Clary zu warnen, diese will aber unbedingt das Weiße Buch finden, um Jocelyn aufzuwecken. Als Valentine in Camilles Appartement durch ein Portal kommt und meint, er würde das Leben von Jaces Freunden zerstören, wenn er nicht mit ihm ginge, entscheidet Jace sich dazu, für die Sicherheit seiner Freunde mit Valentine mitzugehen. Gesucht Jace versuchte, kurz nachdem er zu Valentine ging, zu fliehen, was ihm nicht aber nicht gelang. Valentine versuchte Jace einzureden, dass er Dämonenblut in sich trägt. Als Clary aufs Schiff von Valentine gebracht wurde, konnten die beiden mit Dots Hilfe flüchten. Da sie beide an unterschiedliche Stellen an Land gespült wurden, wurde Jace in die nähe vom Leichnam des Werwolfs Gretel Monroe, welcher von Valentine getötet wurde, gespült. Da er von einem Mundie gesehen wurde, wurde er als Hauptverdächtigter gesehen und deshalb vom Pack, dem Gretel angehörte, gejagt. Als Jace Isabelle kontaktierte, erzählte sie ihm, dass sie seine Hilfe wegen Alec brachte. Alec sei in einen koma-artigen Schlaf gefallen und Jace sollte ihn, dadurch da sie Parabatai sind, aufwecken. Isabelle kam ihm daraufhin zur Hilfe wegen den Werwölfen. Nachdem Jace ihn aufwecken konnte, wurde er direkt verhaftet. Seelenschwert Jace war in der City of Bones, ''als Victor Aldertree kam und ihn das Seelenschwert halten ließ. Daher musste er jede Frage ehrlich beantworten. Als er meinte er wäre nicht in der Lage dem Rat seine uneingeschränkte Loyalität zu schwören und er an einige Ziele von Valentine glaube, wurde mit einer lebenslänglichen Inhaftierung bestraft. Später brach Valentine in die ''City of Bones ''ein, brachte Bruder Jeremiah um und nahm das Seelenschwert mit sich. Später rettete Jace Aldertree und stellte sich gegen Valentine. Daraufhin kehrten Aldertree und Jace gemeinsam zum Institut zurück. Jace wurde von seiner Bestrafung entlastet. Allerdings wurde er von einigen Shadowhuntern missachtet, da sie wirklich glaubten er hätte Dämonenblut in seinem Körper. Da Aldertree Jace Aufgaben gab, die normalerweise neue Shadowhunter machen, zog er zu Magnus ins Loft. Jace kam nicht über Clary hinweg und kam alten Gewohnheiten nach, indem er sich mit seiner alten Flamme Kaelie traf. Als Luke meinte, Clary braucht deren Hilfe, ist Jace ihr zur Hilfe gekommen. Um den Engel Ithuriel zu befreien, den Valentine versteckte, sind sie zu seinem Versteck gegangen, welches sie von Lukes Schwester Cleophas kennen. Clary ging gleich auf die Dachterrasse, wo sich der Engel aufhielt. Als sie und Jace die Mitglieder des Kreises besiegt hatten, befreiten sie den Engel von seinen Ketten. Daraufhin reichte er beiden die Hand und zeigte ihnen, wie man das Seelenschwert zerstören kann. Während einer Party, der Runenzeremonie von Max, wurde Jace verletzt, da Max während einer Konversation mit ihm sagte er sei nicht sein Bruder, dies hatte Maryse ihm eingeredet. Da die Hexe, Iris Rouse, Spiele mit den Shadowhuntern spielte, bildete sich Jace ein, dass Maryse ihn angreift, obwohl sie sich entschuldigte. Magnus konnte den Zauber brechen und sie merkten alle schnell, was wirklich los war. Nachdem Max seine erste Rune bekam, versöhnte er sich mit Maryse und war wütend, als er erfuhr, dass Robert sie betrügt. Die Shadowhunter fanden heraus, das Clary pures Engelblut in ihrem Körper hat und damit das Seelenschwert aktivieren könnte. Wegen eines Bluteids musste sie Madzie finden. Da sie den Eid nicht erfüllte, merkte sie bald was passiert, wenn man es nicht tut. Daraufhin gingen sie zu Magnus und fragten ihn um Rat. Andere Unterweltler fanden auch heraus, dass Clary das Seelenschwert aktivieren könnte und machten sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Jace konnte Madzie ausfindig machen und fand sie mit Valentine. Er dachte schon es wäre eine Falle, da er sie zu einfach finden konnte. Auch als Clary geheilt wurde, da sie von Madzie festgehalten wurde, sind Valentine und Madzie durch ein Portal verschwunden. Obwohl Clary gerettet wurde, wurde Simon entführt. Da Jace Dämonenblut in sich trägt, ist er in der Lage, gewesen das Seelenschwert zu zerstören. Aber der, der es zerstört, stirbt dabei. Jace wollte es trotzdem machen, obwohl Clary dagegen war. Als Luke und Jace im Institut ankamen, war Valentine dort, um das Schwert zu aktivieren, wenn Clary kommt. Andere Unterweltler kamen, um Valentine zu stürzen, wenn das Schwert zerstört wird. Jace verwandelte sich in Clary und wurde ins Institut zu Valentine gebracht. Als Jace sah, dass Simons Kehle durchtrennt war, ließ er ihn von seinem Blut trinken, was ihn wieder in sich selbst verwandelen ließ. Nachdem sie es geschafft haben, sich ihren Weg aus dem Institut zu kämpfen, sind sie zum Seelenschwert gegangen. Als Valentine Clary hatte und ihr das Seelenschwert in die Hand drücken wollte, kamen Jace und Simon und haben sie aufgehalten. Als Jace das Schwert in die Hand bekam, wusste er nicht, dass er ebenfalls pures Engelsblut hat und daher das Schwert aktivieren würde. Damit wurde Valentines Plan die Unterweltler, die Luke und er hatten, zu zerstören umgesetzt. Draußen konfrontierte Jace Valentine, bevor er Luke töten konnte und forderte die Wahrheit. Valentine erzählte ihm, dass er Jace in dem Glauben ließ, er hätte Dämonenblut, da er wusste, dass er glauben würde er könnte es zerstören, anstatt zu aktivieren und er es daher anfassen würde. Mit dem Schwert in Valentines Hand erfuhr er außerdem, dass er und Clary ''keine ''Geschwister sind. Als er Valentine töten wollte, hielt Clary ihn auf, da er vielleicht der Einzige ist, der wüsste wo der Kelch sich befindet. Später fiel den beiden auf, dass das Schwert verschwunden ist. Jace entschied sich Clary nichts davon zu erzählen, was Valentine zu ihm gesagt hat, da er Clary glücklich sehen wollte, was sie mit Simon ist. Fähigkeiten * '''Nephilim-Physiologie:' Als Nephilim besitzt Jace eine Vielzahl von verbesserten körperlichen und geistigen Fähigkeiten, die ihm von dem Engelblut von Raziel in seinen Adern und auch von den Runen des Grauen Buches gewährt wurden. Dazu gehörten erhöhte Kraft, Geschwindigkeit, Agilität, Ausdauer und Koordination * Das zweite Gesicht: '''Als Shadowhunter kann Jace leicht durch Zauberglanz sehen. * '''Runen: '''Als Shadowhunter kann Jace Runen auf seinen Körper mit der Stele brennen, ohne das es ihn in einer bestimmten Weise verletzt. Die Runen geben ihm je nach Rune verschiedene Kräfte. * '''Nutzung von heiligen Waffen: '''Jace hat, wie alle anderen Shadowhunter auch, die Fähigkeit die Kraft der Engel für Seraph-Klingen zu verwenden. Er musst nur den passenden Namen sagen, fürs passende Schwert welches er in der Hand hält. Es handelt es sich um Werkzeuge aus Adamas, die von den Eisernen Schwestern geschmiedet werden. * '''Parabataibund: '''Dadurch das Jace und Alec Parabatais sind, sind sie während sie kämpfen stärker. Außerdem hat man durch diesen Bund eine sehr spezielle Verbindung. * '''Himmlische Blut-Ermächtigung: Während alle Shadowhunter etwas Engelblut in ihrem Körper haben, hat Jace mehr; er hat reines Engelblut in seinen Adern. Dadurch ist er schneller und stärker als alle anderen Shadowhunter. * Runen aktivieren: Jace kann seine Runen ohne Stele aktivieren. Wenn er dies tut, leuchten seine Augen golden auf. * Kämpfen: 'Jace ist hochqualifiziert was das Kämpfen mit und ohne Waffen angeht. * '''Talentierter Schwertkämpfer: '''Jace ist hochqualifiziert als Schwertkämpfer. Habseligkeiten * '''Stele: '''Ein Gegenstand welches benutzt wird um Runen auf den Körper zu zeichnen. Nur Shadowhunter können die gezeichneten Runen tragen. * 'Seraph-Klinge: '''Ein Gegenstand den jeder Shadowhunter zum Kämpfen hat. ' * 'Herondale-Familienring: 'Als Imogen Herondale herausfand, dass Jace ein Herondale ist, gab sie ihm diesen Ring. Er stammt von seiner Mutter Céline. * 'Elbenlicht: '''Jace meinte Shadowhunter tragen dies mit sich rum, damit sie daran erinnert werden, dass auch an den dunkelsten Orten der Welt Licht ist. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Shadowhunter